


Encounters

by PolarGrizz47



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Distrust, Flashbacks, Loosely based vampires and werewolves off Van Hellsing, M/M, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: "You'll regret it," Tenacity warned, his eyes piercing into Roy's own. "It is not a gift."





	Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fewer flashbacks and more... substance, but I was just riding the inspiration!

"It has been many years since we've seen such an old werewolf in these parts," Sean starts, his sharp eyes settling on Tenacity’s grizzled features. The other man's lips pull into a silent snarl, a warning.

Roy glances between them, acutely sensing the growing tension in the campground. He narrows his dual colored eyes onto Sean and bares his teeth, audibly growling low in his throat, rattling from his chest. 

Beside Sean a young vampire hisses, wild-eyed and silver-haired. He looks too young to have hair that color, Roy thinks, knowing that there was more to the two vampires than meets the eye. Another blink in the darkness and he spots the gloves, and more importantly, the metal halo around Sean's head. 

He kicks himself for not noticing sooner, but they were locked in a battle against an entire mole colony. The smell of blood was still rancid, and he even found himself using a corpse of a larger mole as a chair. A simple fire burns between them, cooking a large mole thigh for the makeshift group.

Technomancers were hard enough to come by these days, let along vampire technomancers. He'd heard rumors of Abundance losing nearly all of their technomancers in one night, that they'd simply vanished into thin air, no trace. The army was still looking for them. 

These two had no markers of Abundance on them, but the gloves looked surprisingly modern despite their clothing. A mixture of blacks, grays, and whites painted a fabulous picture on their body, the clothing was handmade and measured, finely crafted. Obviously sewn just for the two of them. Vampires did not easily lose their clothing or let it get destroyed, unlike werewolves, so it made sense for the duo to be bespoke in a more luxurious garment. 

Their color is good, no pallor or dark circles. They were well fed in these parts and Roy hopes that they were only drinking off moles. Sean’s cold gaze is calculating, watching Tenacity more intensely, the elders locked in some unspoken disagreement. The younger vampire seems more curious than bloodthirsty as if he’d never quite seen a wolf up close.

"Hey, hey," Innocence pleads somewhere to his left, lifting a fragile, human hand between the separate duos. "We are not here to fight each other."

"Not yet," Sean says, slowly relaxing, his hands unclenching along his thighs. His cloak is long and pitch black, trailing behind his seated form like a pair of finely crafted wings. "I'd hate to spill the blood of  _ guests _ ."

His expression falls onto Roy's throat, at the exposed fresh scar, still healing. Zachariah leans forwards, his pale eyes focusing onto Roy's own. "Did he change you?" He glances towards Tenacity, wondering why the werewolves dressed so casually. His own shirt collar was high on his throat, like Sean's, to hide the marks of their creation. The rust-stained white of his own cloak is curled around him, even though he never feels the cold anymore. A habit from his short-lived human years, the need to protect himself against the cold of Mars’ nights.

"We're just passin' through," Tenacity says, suddenly stiff in the dimness of the campground. His eyes glint gold in the firelight, reflective and fierce. "I changed him to save his life... he agreed."

Roy doesn't adjust his shirt to hide the evidence. There's no need to. What's done is done. "And I could ask the same thing about you, kid," Roy says, lips thinning.

"Zachariah," He informs with a fanged grin, "And our stories are alike. I was... killed, for suspicions of dark magic. Dealings with the devil, things against the holiness of the sun." He turns his head towards Sean, whose expression has turned icy at the memories. A hand reaches out, gently soothing over his sire's knee.

A sudden understanding strikes Roy. These two were involved with each other before the kid was turned. 

_ The younger could relive every last second of his fleeting human life. He'd been dragged out his own home, kicking and screaming, and prepped to be sacrificed to the sun. The fact that he was a technomancer was only further proof that the townsfolk wanted to support their theory of dark magic. After lassoing him with rubber, insulated ropes and stripping him of his shirt and gloves, Zachariah had been tied in the market square of the slums.  _

_ He'd begged, fought even as they tied his body to the metal pole. He had raged, sending sparks of blue racing up and down the length of the post. It had burned across his skin, scarring him without a safe way to channel the charge. People stared and slurred curses at his prone form. Some threw rocks. Braver ones prodded him with sharpened sticks from the mutant pen, drawing blood. Even those that didn't agree with the burning stood and watched as he snarled, writhed and cried. _

_ A glance to his left had revealed that Anton himself was watching, his expression unreadable in the darkness of the slums. When they had lit the fires by his feet, Zachariah had felt rage, and despite his throat being clogged with terror, he had screamed as loud as he could manage, choking back sobs.  _

_ Even the army men and women had watched like it was some sort of show. Zach figures that's when he finally lost his love for his own humanity. No better than the bloodthirsty monsters that they so desperately hunted. _

_ Sean wasn't long after that. He'd suspected that his lover had been hunting moles in the underground with Ian, for both of the vampires had descended onto the marketplace in a frenzy of bloodshed and brutality. A woman from the army had realized the hell they had called down upon themselves and was certain that the source was coming from Zach. That he had summoned them to the mortal coil. Funnily enough, she wasn’t entirely wrong. _

_ With a scream, the army woman had raised her weapon and pulled the trigger as many times as she could before Sean was upon her, wrenching her arm from her body with a feral hiss.  _

_ It had been gratifying to watch it all, Sean tearing a bloody path to him, pulling him off that damn pole and patting the fire out of his pants with frantic eyes. Zachariah's head had rolled, weak and gasping between the blood starting to fill in his lungs. Bullet holes bleed freely in his chest and gut, tears fresh in his eyes. He vaguely remembers Ian there, saying that he wouldn't survive, that he was going to die.  _

_ Sean's cheeks had been painted with streaks of red as he cried, it was rather beautiful the young man thought, he’d never seen the regal man so vulnerable. Zach could still recall the cool feeling of his lover's cheek under his fingertips as he finally gave him the answer to an unspoken question that had always danced between them. _

_ "Bite me." He'd weakly answered, curling his fingers into Sean's bloodied hair. And without a second thought, Sean had clutched him to his chest and fitted his mouth at his wild pulse point. _

Zach blinked the memories away with a shiver and Sean laced their fingers together from where their hands rested atop his knee. Roy watched them with a familiar fondness, turning his head to regard Tenacity, who was still tense with discomfort. 

Roy can remember what it felt like to die. The fear, the understanding of life's fleeting gift.

_ Distinctly, he remembers lying on his back in the hot sands, gasping through a throatful of blood as Innocence tried to staunch the bleeding. Somewhere, he could hear the troops screaming, begging, underneath the bone-chilling howl of Tenacity. Then, the other man is hovering over him, covered in blood, naked and half-feral. His eyes had glowed as he touched at Roy's cheeks, held his head so delicately, and mournfully whispered to himself.  _

_ "Change me," Roy had begged, voice cracking with agony and a desperate cough. "Do it." He wasn't ready to die. Not yet, not now. _

_ He still had a job to do, a government to topple.  _

_ "You'll regret it," Tenacity warned, his eyes piercing into Roy's own. "It is not a gift." _

_ "Can't... regret it... when it's y-you," He'd managed, smiling past the gore on his face. Innocence had sucked in a breath, raw and bittersweet as Tenacity snarled, forcing his half-shift, the skin ripping to expose dirty colored fur.  _

_ Sometimes, in his dreams, Roy can still recall the agony of Tenacity's mouth upon his throat. The saliva had burned worse than his teeth and the scent of his own blood was overpowering. He thinks that he might’ve puked all over the both of them, stupidly, but Tenacity nor Innocence never mentions anything like that. _

_ Then the days following the incident were hell. He wasn't entirely spared from his wounds, and instead had lied there in a damp, musty mole cave with a fever and the smell of rot on his breath. The werewolf virus was slow acting, but steadily consuming his entire frame. Tenacity and Innocence had sat there with him for every second, comforted him as best able. When he first shifted, half-dazed and insane with the virus, Tenacity had held him down with a large, clawed paw. He'd been furious, his newly formed muzzle pressed into the dirt, trapped by Tenacity's older strength, unable to open up and howl. Roy had writhed, leaving deep claw marks into the packed sand, kicking even with his back legs, toes splayed into the dirt. Technomancy had raced through him, unstable and unable to escape in his newly formed body, his black hair standing on end from the static building. Innocence had reminded Roy of who he was, trembling with fear, but still close enough to touch, telling him story after story. _

_ It had calmed Roy enough to think, and he only whimpered and whined, his body going lax against the ground as his mind came back into his own body. Tenacity's ears were perked, vibrant eyes focused on Roy's exhausted form. Then, he had laid atop Roy, licking behind his ear, growling in an ancient tongue that the technomancer could suddenly understand. Innocence had laid nearby too, with Tenacity's hound curled behind him, and Roy remembers drifting to sleep, finally feeling the virus settle into his bones acceptingly. Tenacity was assuring him, soothing his worries with a private song that only an old hound could sing. _

He blinked, focusing back on the conversation with a sniff. He stretched a leg out, the toe of his shoe touching at Tenacity's own boot. The older wolf glanced towards him, lips pulling into an understanding smirk. 

Sean looked between them all with a  hum, his gaze finally settling on Innocence, who was nodding off. The large hound was seated by him, chirring lowly as Sean made eye contact with it. Innocence stirred at that, blinking rapidly to combat the sleepiness plaguing his tired limbs. Unlike the others, he had a larger downtime and recovery period after slaughtering so many creatures. 

"For tonight, we allow you to make camp in our territory. Zachariah and I will stay nearby, to lead you out of the caves in the morning." Sean announced, standing up from the mole carcass and taking the younger's hand. Zach moved swiftly, his cloak glinting with gold embroidery that Roy had not noticed before. Each stare seemed to reveal a little more about these vampires, and he intensely disliked the feeling of not knowing the whole truth. 

Another glance revealed that Sean had a collapsible stake tied to his boot, so cleverly hidden into the design that it was easy to miss. Roy wondered if the stake was for wolves such as themselves, or for rival vampire groups.

Sean and Zach bowed slightly, and Tenacity had returned the gesture. After a moment of confusion, Roy had too, catching his old friend’s eyes. 

"We thank your generosity," Tenacity said, a low growl still rumbling in his voice. He watched the duo closely until they faded from view into the darkness of night, their capes finally unfolding into wings as they looked for a suitable place to settle for the evening. 

Roy stretched out and prodded at the mole meat, silently side-eying Tenacity. He still looked wound up, as if pacing inside his own skin with skittering glances and a curled lip. "Hey," He said quietly, noticing how Innocence had all but fallen asleep curled up with the huge hound. "It'll be fine."

"You say that because  _ you've _ never dealt with vampires," Tenacity mumbled back, his tone biting. Silence hung in the air between them and the man finally groaned, scolding himself. "I just don't trust them."

"You don't trust anyone," Roy reminded, stepping closer to Tenacity's seated form. "I'll take the first watch tonight."

"No, no," Tenacity grumbled, his hands finding Roy's hips, pulling him closer. He briefly rested his head on the other's chest, the familiar scent comforting his mind. "I got it."

"Mhm," The other man lets a dirty hand land on Tenacity's shoulder, rubbing fondly at the exposed portion of his neck that the handkerchief didn't cover. They both fell into a quietness and Roy smiled as Tenacity leaned heavily into him, a deep rumble leaving his chest. "You need the sleep."

"Do not."

"Even your hound is sleeping."

"Fair point. Gimme four hours -"

"Six."

A pause before, "Five."

"Deal." He fondly scratches the nape of Tenacity's neck, privately smiling at the rumble it rouses from the older wolf.

-:-

Sean was still tense, even as Zach settled against his chest as they lounged high above the ground, settled into a curve of a cliff face. "Sean?" He asked, propping his chin on the other's chest to meet his eyes. "It will be fine."

"Wolves are dangerous."

"I liked them," Zach counters, raising a brow. 

" _ Zachariah _ -" Sean says, his tone leaning towards scolding. With a lurch, Zach presses his lips to Sean's, sealing any preaching. The older wants to tell him a hundred reasons why they shouldn't trust wolves, but instead, he indulges the both of them and deepens the kiss.

When they break apart, Zach presses another kiss to Sean's chin, then resumes his relaxing on the older man’s chest. 

"You know, I've never seen a werewolf technomancer..." Zach yawns, another habit that he never kicked from his human life. Sean thought it was adorable, and he wraps a hand around the other's shoulders, a hand playing with Zach's pale hair. 

"We'll discuss that once we wake," Sean assures, keeping his eyes narrowed towards the werewolf camp, just in case.

He decided that they would go visit Ian and Connor soon, all of this strange traffic through their territory was unusual, and he wondered if there was some sort of blood in the water. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched Ven Hellsing... do yourself a favor and watch it. It's good. Once you settle into the environment. 
> 
> I had... no idea what to do with Innocence in this, sorry kid!! It seemed fitting for him to be a human (for now) and the hound really likes him :3c
> 
> Semi-tempted to do a whole Technomancer were and vamp au collection... because lemme tell you, Dandolo would be the fanciest freaking vampier around!! 
> 
> #has never written Tenacity or Roy or Innocence, like an idiot.


End file.
